Zane Miller + 10
Zane Miller + 10 'is the the 1st episode of Zane Miller 10. Plot When Zane and Rena are at Mr. Milkyshake an Evil bests attacks the store, but is stoped by an other. the Good beast leaves his "Bag" behind. Ren and Zane Search it and Find The Omnitrix. Meanwhile the evil beast kills the Good one, but is stoped by Zane Story We see Zane and Ren at Mr. Milkyshake. they are Drinking Milkshakes. Zane: Mmm! Redberry Ren: i like Blackberry Blaze #2 Better then Blackberry #3 Zane: realy? {In Mind: it's so terrible} Ren: I'm gona get a Melon Mix Ren gets up. Zane: #1 or #2? Ren: at Zane what do you think? #2 of Course Zane: Smilles Yeah! Ren walks away. Zane looks out the window. A humanoid beast crashes in to a near by Car Zane: WHAT THE? An other beast jumps on him. this one is larger. The Humanoid beast Trows the Big beast in to Mr. Milkyshake. we see Ren who just pays for his Milkshake. He sees the Big Creature that smashes half of the bulding. he drops his milkshake. Ren: say what? Then Zane trys to pull a Rock wall up, so he can escape. Ren Runs to him. he helps to get it up. he helps Zane get up. Then The Humanoid Beast flys towords them Ren and Zane: AAAHHHHHH!!! 'Break Ren and Zane: AAAHHHHHH!!! Humanoid Beast: Don't Wory! i wont Hurt you. Ren: You wont? Humanoid Beast: No! Of course not. I'm Ultimos. Zane: let me Guess! Protector of Earth? Ultimos: Earth? is this the planet were on? Zane: Yeah! Hello! We're Humans! Ultimos: Oh! Zane his Bag Mind Holding this while i Beat the thing up? Zane: Okey!? Ultimos Flys away Ren: what's in it? to reach for the bag Zane: Stop! the bag away from ren I will watch He opens the bag. in in there is ony one thing. A watch... Zane Takes it out Ren: what's that? Zane: i have no idea He puts it on Zane: It's a watch Ren: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/79/UnamusedEmoticon.png Zane: what? look at it! Ren Looks at it. Zane puts it on. He looks at it Zane: aww man! it doesn't show the time Ren: Meybe the aliens have different times Zane: it doesn't show anything Ren: ok End Scean We see The Big Monster Walking towords Ultimos, who's Knocked out on the ground. The big Monster Killls Ultimos with his Sharp Claw. Ren and Zane run to Ultimos Zane: Ultimos! are you okay. Ultimos: the watch on Zane's Hand The Omnitrix!? Noo! He passes out Ren: what now! Zane: i have 2 plans Ren: Plan 1 Zane: it's Hero time?! Ren: then i take plan 2! Zane: well then. RUN!!!!!!! they start running Zane: Running maybe the watch is special Ren: yeah right! Zane slaps the watch by acident and transforms Break Zane as Diamondhead: wow! what the hack? Ren: if The Narrator calls the evil things beasts, then the good guys are.... Creatures? Zane as Diamondhead: i'm good with that He shoots diamond shards at The Big Beast Zane As Diamondhead: wwhat else can he do? Ren: hey i never did get my Melon Mix #2! I want it! Zane as Diamondhead: so! i never finnished my Milkshake. Plus we need to deafeat this thung The Big Beast: i'm a beast not a thing Zane transforms Zane as Four Arms: Oh right He hits it in the Stomach with whan hand. the beast moves back a bit. With his other hand. He moves back more. With his third hand. The beast moves away even more. with his 4th hand and the beast flys away. Zane turns back Ren: now can we get our Milkshakes? Zane looks at the ground and sees the losed sign Zane: sorry! it's closed Ren: Aww man!! The screan Zooms in to the sky End Scean THE END http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5c/The_End.png Major Events *Zane, Ren and Ultimos Made their Debuts *The Big Beast made his first Appearance *Diamnodhead and Four Arms made their Debuts *Zane gets the Prototype Omnitrix *Ultimos makes his final debut, being killed by The Big Beast Characters *Zane Miller (First Appearance) *Ren Smith (First Appearance) *Ultimos (First Appearance) Villains *The Big Beast (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (First Appearance) *Four Arms (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres